Jemma's guilt
by HyperStar
Summary: She cried, She felt so guilty, why didn't she stay and help him. It's all her fault. And that's when she decided, she was going to save him because he saved her. (Possibly bad swearing, not sure what you considered bad so I'm rating it T)


Hi everybody, so this is my first story and it's all because of my sister. After I watched the 5th episode of season 3 i just could not stop thinking about it so i stayed up until something like 4 am writing this. I don't know if you would considered the stuff in this story spoilers but if you haven't seen the latest episode i don't think you'll understand the story. Anyways so you guys probably want to start reading so disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights reserved to the creators and whatever you're supposed to say (insert here). So introducing my story: Jemma's guilt (I know probably not the most creative name but whatever) I hope you guys enjoy:) (DO keep in mind that I wrote this at 4 in the morning so my sleep deprived body probably wasn't thinking at 100%) Have fun reading!

* * *

Jemma sat on her bed, curled up in a ball, crying, she regretted not waiting for Will, _after everything he did for me how could I just l_ _eave_ _him there. Selfish that's what I was, I should have waited for him, made_ _F_ _itz wait so we could both go home. Why would he sacrifice himself for me, we could have both come home._ A knock on her door awoke her from her guilt trance.

\- W _ho is it?_ she asked

\- _It's Daisy_ , Jemma sighed.

\- _Come in_ , Daisy opened the door, peeking her head inside as she did so.

\- _H_ _ey_

\- _I'm sorry I haven't come to se_ _e_ _you sooner, I've_ _just been really busy with all this inhuman stuff_ Jemma smiled.

\- _It's okay,_ _I_ _kinda like the quiet, besides it's given me time to think through some stuff_ , Daisy looked at her hands for a second

\- _So how have you been?_

 _\- Okay I guess, my hearing is a little sensitive but asides that I'm_ _alright_. Daisy could tell she was putting on a brave front,

\- _You would tell me if something was wrong, right?_ Jemma gave her a questioning look, she thought she was hiding her shame well

\- _Why would you think something was wrong?_

\- _Jemma I know you better than you think. We've been friends for how long now? I know when you're lying, you can tell me anything,_ Daisy said while grabbing Jemma's hand and giving a reassuring squeezed before letting it ago again. Jemma looked up at Daisy's eyes, she started to cry then suddenly she was hugging the young girl in front of her.

\- _It's all my fault,_ Daisy was shocked for a moment than began slowly tracing circles on her back, trying to comfort her.

\- _It's okay, you have friends that will help you get through this, you're not alone anymore_. Jemma sobbed into Daisy's shoulder

\- B _ut now he's alone,_ Daisy didn't completely understand,

\- _H_ _e?_ she asked hoping for an answer but Jemma just cried more

\- _H_ _e helped me, he saved me, probably the only reason I'm alive is because of him,_ Daisy still didn't understand

\- _Who are you talking about Jemma?_ Jemma stopped her crying and pulled away from Daisy

\- _I need your help,_ Daisy was still slightly confused but she had a feeling that she was about to find out

\- _Anything_

\- _I need to get back to that planet_ , Daisy was confused

\- W _hy?_

\- _I wasn't there alone, my friend Will,_ _I_ _promised him we would get out of there,_ _both of us._ _We were so close but it showed up, he made me run._ _I didn't want too but he made me and that's when I heard it, the single bullet he had left, someone fired it. And that's when I heard_ _fitz calling my name. I was a coward, I ran leaving him there to face god knows what, all alone. If only_ _I_ _had stayed,_ _I_ _could have brought him back with me, we could both be home right now._ Daisy looked at her, she understood now why she was upset,

\- _Jemma it's not your fault, if you hadn't of come back_ _we wouldn't know where to find you, or you could both still be stuck there._ Jemma looked at Daisy dead centre in the eyes. Daisy knew what she had to do

\- _Alright, listen to me, it doesn't matter what happened over there,_ _were going to get your friend back and I'm going to help you._

\- _What could you possibly do that would help get back through the portal_ Daisy laughed,

\- W _ell I am a bad ass inhuman that can do some pretty bad ass stuff besides if I opened the portal once I'm sure that we can find a way to do it again._ Jemma smiled for one of the few times since she got back.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you guys liked it. If you feel like it you guys know where the review box is. I hope this story made your day slightly better

HyperStar :)


End file.
